Take My Breath Away
by crazypinkaddict
Summary: The band goes on a mini tour around California... During that time... Could love actually start revealing between characters? KF. suck at summaries so just go read! thanks!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL OF ROCK. I DO NOT OWN FREDDY, KATIE, SUMMER, ZACK AND OTHER SOR CHARACTERS! I. OWN. NOTHING.**

_(This is my very first fic! please... review if you like it... and no flammers for the first chappie! thanks! mwahgugz!)_

Chapter 1:

"Top five favorite movies--"

"The Goonies is definitley number one!"

"Sum, were usually supposed to start from number 5 and... The Goonies?! You have got to be kidding me!" I said tapping my pencil on my leg while sitting on my bed.

"_Whaaaat?_" She said emphasazing the "a" part. Summer and I were listing our top five favorite movies as something to prevent boredom from taking over us. We usually did this as like a best friend thing.

"The Goonies. Is a very... very... highly respectable and wacky movie... I choose it to be for number one." She said in a matter-of-factly tone. I scoffed. _Did she just say that The Goonies was a highly respectable movie? sure it was sort of funny but since when was it highly respectable?_

"Did you just use the adjective "highly respectful" to describe that movie?" I asked followed by a mere laugh. She gave me this evil stare.

"Okay, stop it, Summer. You're freaking me out! No wonder Zack sometimes has this scared look in his face everytime I see him with--"

"Shut up, Katie-kay!" Summer said in a teasing tone. UGH. I hated that nickname. I cant believe she called me that. I gasped.

"I cant believe you just called me that, _Summyyyy_!" I said teasing her back. She had this insulted expression on her face mixed with an expression that only describes god knows what. We started laughing out loud when the phone rang. I was trying to reach for the phone on my bed side table while trying to stop my laugh at the same time. Totally unsuccessful, I fell on the floor with a loud thud. Summer and I stopped laughing. Then I saw her head pop out from the edge of the bed with a scared look on her face.

"Are you okay??!" She asked in between laughs. I burst out laughing.

"Am. I. Okay?!" I said still laughing and getting up. The phone was still ringing. I picked it up and waited for the person on the other line to talk.

"Hey dude..."

"Dude? excuse me, Frederick Jones, but I, for one, am not a _'dude'_..." I said as I stopped laughing. I pressed on the speaker phone button and placed the phone on the reciever.

"Its Freddy, Katherine!"

"Whatever." I replied back.

"Its Frederick." I mouthed to Summer.

"Katie! Stop calling me that!" Freddy exclaimed in an annoyed tone. I frowned. _How did he know that I just mouthed Frederick to Summer?_

"Heeey, Freddy-rick!" Summer said riding on the joke. Summer and I burst out laughing as we heard Freddy grumble some words.

"Okay. Okay." I said as I finally stopped laughing. Summer, however, was practically rolling on the bed.

"Summer!" I exclaimed telling her to shut her mouth. She stopped laughing and pursed her lips together. She was still laughing though... Just with her mouth closed.

(A/N: I have no idea on how thats possible. but maybe you should try it just to see.. haha)

"Okay, Freddy... Why'd you call?" I asked.

"Dewey called me and he wants all band members to be in his place in 15. Summer, he's been trying to reach you! He said keep your cellphone on always--"

"Oh... was that _him_ calling?" She asked getting wide-eyed and nervous.

"Uhm. Yeah Summer. Duh." Freddy replied. Summer jumped off her bed and ran to her cellphone frantically dialling Dewey's number.

"Katie, go home and get ready... I'll come by your house to go pick you up."

"Wow. How demanding, arent we Freddy?" I said.

"I mean... I'll pick you up if you want..." He said slowly. I grinned.

"Okay. See you in 15!" I said hanging up. I grabbed all my things and tried to tell Summer I was leaving but she was busy on the phone talking to Dewey. She was probably getting scolded at. I just smiled at her and left fast.

I got to my house a few minutes later and started getting ready. I put on my dark jeans and a simple white top that has a Daisy Rock Bass Guitar pic in front of it and wore my pink Converse High Cut shoes. I put my hair up in a messy up do and let some of my long side bangs just losely fall on my face. I placed a little face powder, cheek stain, eye liner and some lip gloss and rushed out the door. I was pacing around our huge kitchen watching our nanny make some dinner for us. I was glancing at the clock once in a while waiting for Freddy to ring that frickin doorbell.

"You going out?" Sandra, our nanny, asked as she chopped some onions. I looked up at her and nodded.

"With who this time?" She asked.

"What do you mean by that? I've never gone out with any other guys, Sandra..."

"Okay. If you say so. So who are you waiting for?"

"F--"

"Freddy." She said not even allowing me to say his name. "You still like him?" She asked.

"Freddy?! How could I... like... Freddy!" I said with this disgusted face. Sandra frowned at me.

"You, Ms. Katherine Isabelle Brown, are not very much of a good liar."

Damn it. She can still see right through me.

"Katie that boy hasnt showed interest in you... you better be careful! he can just go on and break your heart!" She started scolding. Sandra always looked after me. She talked to me about my parents and friends. And she was usually against love. I always wondered if she even has a husband. Probably not since she's such an anti-love person. She was probably around her 50's and most definitley and old maid. Everytime I talk to her about love, I cant help but try to ask if once in her life has she ever loved someone. She probably did since she is only human. Sandra was now blabbing on and on about love.

"--You get wasted one night and sleep with a total stranger! and you are left with a baby on your stomach! A single mother is what youre going to be! and why?? all because of the boy who broke your heart which caused you to drink the night away and sleping with a total stanger only to get pregnant and to become a single mother living with her 50 different breeds of cats--"

"SANDRA. I get you..." I snapped. I stood up from my kitchen stool and said bye to hre and left in a hurry. I walked out my house and saw Freddy walking out his.

"Well its about time Freddy!"

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"I was stuck in my kitchen... in a sermon about love... given by our nanny whos probably an old maid. I swear, she is so against love!"

Freddy chuckled as we walked turned on the street.

"Are you against love?"

"No."

"Why not? you should be! with you and your love-less life--"

"Shut up, Freddy." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh. Sorry." He said giving me this puppy dog face. It was so cute. I smiled and pushed his face away.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Why dont you ever date guys?" He asked me. _Because I'm waiting for you to ask me out._

"I just... guys dont ask me out..."

"Oh c'mon! Thats not true! Guys ask you out... I see guys passing you notes and stuff during class..."

"How do you know they were asking me out?"

"They asked me if they could..."

"What? Why?!" I asked surprised. He stuck out his lower lip shrugged. I frowned.

"Some guys ask me out... But non of them are my type." I explained.

"Well if the guys your type dont ask you out... then they're probably just blind!" He said opening the door of Dewey's apartment building for me.

_Is that so? Then Freddy's probably blind. hah!_

"Riiight." I said climbing up the steps with him.

"No seriously, Katie... If guys dont see how great you are... Then they're the most stupid human beings on earth that god has ever made!" He said as we entered Dewey's place.

_Freddy's the most stupid human being on earth then._

There you go people! Review... and I please no flammers on this first chappie!! maybe some corrections or whatever... or stuff... but this is my first fic! be nice!!


End file.
